The Life 'N Times of Kaoru
by xxdarkxangelxemileexx
Summary: a girl named Kaoru comes to Miracle City, and she mets Che. what will happen? NOW FINISHED. xx


A/N: ok, so i asked my friends 2 help me wif the spelling, so more ppl will read dis story. so there u go!

alice, ur my bff

John ilu

dank u all who helped me wif the spelin! u guys rock!

metalica 4eva!

The Life 'N Times of Kaoru by mee, Emilee

NO FLAMES

* * *

It was a normal day at Miracle City, Manny and Frida where going to school like they always do. When they got there, what they first saw was a circle of people. They where wondering what the fuss was all about, so they both got there as fast as possible, and they've saw a extremely pretty girl about their age.

She wore her hair with ponytails. Her hair was dirty red covered with light purple streaks. Her eyes where emerald green, and had really pale white skin with no zits whatsoever, just a beauty mark on her cheek. She whore a Metalica shirt (A/N: 'cuz metalica is awesum, ok!!), a black velvet belt, a black miniskirt, gray leggins, and converse All Stars sneakers. She also wore bracelets.

She saw Manny and Frida in the crowd.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She shouted at Frida. "Where did you get those goggles?! They are so kawaii!"

"Oh." Frida giggled "Thanks. I also love your belt, is kawaii as well."

"Tee-hee! You speak japanese?"

"Hai!"

"My name is Kaoru, by the way. And I'm japanese, as well."

"Really? You're from Japan?"

"No, but my name is japanese, so part of me is japanese, right? Tee-hee!"

"Yes. And, oh my God, I love your shirt too. You like rock?"

"ROCK RULES! I love rock."

"Can you play something?"

"Yes, guitar, bass and drums. I can also sing, I used to have a band back where I lived."

"Oh, where you lived?"

"Nevada, on the US. But my parents died, so I had to move in here, where my cousins live, so I live with my cousins now, who adopted me. They're all teens, and they're really cool, too! they all play in bands!"

"That's cool. Would you like to make part of my band?"

"Sure!" she hugged Frida

Manny and Frida were hanging out with Kaoru all day at school, and it seems like they have been friends for forever! Even if they just knew each others for a couple of hours. Ok, so anyway, Manny invited the girls to his house, and Kaoru noticed how excited Frida looked, and then she asked:

"Do you like Manny?"

Frida blushed a little before replying "No, we're just friends!"

"Yeah, right! I saw the way you looked at him, plus, you were blushing!"

"Fuck... Ok, I might like him a little, but don't tell him, ok?"

"I won't." she said in a dirty souding voice. She was lying about not telling him.

Kaoru went to Manny and said:

"Hey Manny" she sounded seductive "You know... Frida...?"

"Uhh, yes. What about her?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering wheter you liked her or not."

"No no, were just friends!"

"Really? So you won't mind if I do this." she got extremely close to Manny, and then french kissed him. Frida gasped "BITCH!" she thought "SHE KNEW I LIKED HIM!!"

"No, no stop! I love Frida! Now leave me alone"

Then Frida realized that it was just a plan she had for Manny admit he liked Frida as well. She hugged Kaoru, and then looked at Manny with a caring look.

"Oh, Manny..."

"Frida... I'm sorry."

"No, no its ok. Besides, she was just doing this because she knew I liked you."

"Oh. I see."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Then they kissed. Kaoru was happy to see what she did.

After the kiss, Frida bumped to her, then hugged her "You are the best! Now me and Manny are dating, this is everything I ever wanted!"

"Tee hee, you're welcome. You two are kawaii togheter!"

"Arigatou, girl! By the way, you are kawaii as well. I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend yet!"

"Yeah..."

They got to Manny's house. When they opened the door, they've saw a really pretty blonde girl, wearing her hair with ponytails, with pretty colors (almost like a rainbow) on the bottom. She had soft pink lips, really bright pink because of the lip gloss she was wearing. Her body was sculptural, with symmetric breasts. She had green eyes, and her outfit was like Manny's, except that you could see her belly button, since the shirt she was wearing (who was exactly like Manny's yellow shirt) was small. She also wore the same black jacket as his. Anyway, she was also wearing a jeans mini-skirt, with a belt, and her belt buckle had a 'FT' on it. She also wore boots.

"Manny" his father, White Pantera, the hero, said: "This is Janice (A/N: Marsha! dats where u get in.), she's your cousin."

"But how come I never heard of her?"

"Because she was lost for a long time. She had no parents or related, so she lived by herself. Your Grandpapi found her walking on the street, and he noticed her belt buckle, and then she told him she was related to the Riveras, so now she's living with us!"

"I see. Is nice to have you, Janice."

"Thanks, Manny! And who are those girls?"

"Oh. This is my girlfriend Frida, and my new best friend, Kaoru. She's japanese."

White Pantera didn't seemed to mind that he and Frida were dating now, so he just walked away, leaving the kids alone.

"G-girlfriend? Ok" Janice said. She secretly liked Manny.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Spin your belt buckle." Manny told Janice.

She spinned, and then became her alter ego, Super La Fairy Tigra!!

Her outfit was like El Tigre's and La Tigressa's combinated, except she wore a pink handkerchief and she had a heart on her chest.

"Wow! You look kawaii!" Kaoru shouted.

"Yeah!" Manny and Frida agreed

"Tee hee! Thanks! Say, you guys wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure!"

So then Manny, Frida, Janice and Kaoru went to the mall and they baught allot of Punk Rock things from Hot Topic like books about Evanesence, Guns 'N Roses watches and Hello Kitty Ipod cases. And then Manny and Frida started making out randomly and Kaoru smiled.

"They are so kawaii together, don't you think so, Janice?"

Janice sighed and looked in a different dirrection "Sure, I guess so."

Then Sergio came in because he wanted to buy something for his girlfriend, Jen, because he loves her (A/N: SORRY MARSHA I LIKE SERGIOXJEN BETTER THAN SERGIOXJANICE :CCC) and saw Manny and Frida making out

Jen was like: "That's so cute, don't you think, Sergio?"

"Yes." then he grabbed Jen and kissed her.

Kaoru and Janice felt a little sad because they didnt had anyone to make out with, so they just walked around the mall looking for someone.

"I love my Hello Kitty Ipod case! It's so kawaii!" Janice said. but felt a little sad because Sergio didn't liked her as much as he loved Jen. But she was happy for the two, because they were just so cute togheter.

"And I love my Guns 'N Roses watch! Axl Rose is sooo hot!" Kaoru said, then she noticed Janice was sad so she said: "Hey girl, are you upset?"

"Kinda..."

"You liked Sergio, right?"

"Yeah... he was pretty cute."

"It's ok. I'm pretty sure we will find nice and cute boys who will like us, date us, and then kiss us, okay?"

"Yay! Thanks, Kaoru, you are the best!"

Then, they looked and found a zombie boy and a skeleton boy, both were pretty cute, and since they both loved the undead, but they didnt know they were dead, they just thought they were cute boys in awesome disguises, ok.

Kaoru got close to the zombie boy, and Janice to the skeleton one

"Hi, my name is Kaoru."

"I'm Janice."

"Oh, hello. I'm Che Chapuza, and this is my friend, Django. Is nice to met you."

"Nice to met you too. Like your zombie costume."

"Actually, is not..."

Kaoru didn't listened, so she kissed him. Che really liked it.

"That was cool. You really know what to do with your tongue."

"Tee-hee! Arigatou!"

"So, you are japanese?"

"Hai."

"That is hot. We should leave to Hot Topic, and leave those two lovebirds alone, then. What do you say?"

"Sounds lovely."

Kaoru and Che left. Both were holding hands.

Janice and Django were left alone, they were blushing.

"So, uhh... What she ment by lovebirds?" Janice said, blushing

"I don't know... We just met." Django was blushing as well

"Yeah, but she kissed him right on the act. And they didnt know each other either."

"Guess that's just destiny."

"Yeah..."

Django noticed she was wearing lip gloss "Your lip gloss smells like apple."

"Yeah... it does tastes like apple too, you know..."

"Really? Can I taste it?" Django raised an eyebrown

Janice didnt said anything, she just grabbed Django and kissed him.

"Wow. That was cool too. And it tasted like apple."

"Ehehe..."

"Guess that's why they call it destiny."

They both left, holding hands. So they could met Kaoru, Che and the others at Hot Topic.

Janice and Django where holding hands, and they were going straight to see Manny, Frida, Kaoru, Che, Jen and Sergio who were waiting for them at Hot Topic. They were all making out, because all of them were couples.

So Janice said "Hey guys! Guess who's got a hot date too!"

Everybody stopped making out to see them. "Aww. You're dating Django, that's cute, girl!" Kaoru said

"Yeah! You two are cute togheter, too, you know?" Jen said

"Yes!" Django said excited "I know."

Manny started blushing and looking down. He seemed worried about something.

"Whats wrong, hun?" Frida sounded worried, she was hugging him.

"Nothing... Is just..."

"Oh my God." Frida stopped holding Manny, and then slapped him "YOU LIKE DJANGO, DON'T YOU?"

"WHAT?" Manny exclamed, as if he was trying to deny something "I DO NOT." he blushed

Django blushed as well

"YEAH, YOU DO. YOU ARE BLUSHING. AND SO IS HE."

Janice slapped Django as well "YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME. WHY??"

"Guys, I'm sorry. We did had an affair but it was ages ago. But we love you now a lot, we really do." (A/N: BTW, i rly like yaoi, if u don like it, gtfo.)

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Guess I can forgive you." Janice looked at django. "I'm sorry I hurted you. Besides, the idea that you are bisexual is kind of hot." Janice wrapped her arms around Django, then they started to make out.

"I agree. You are looking more hot than ever." Frida said, then she kissed Manny with her tongue.

"Isn't love beautiful?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. We should do the same." Che started to kiss her passionately. With his tongue.

They started to move, and they were getting closer and closer to eachother, Kaoru was feeling her body hot, and so was Che, So they went making out to the bathrooms, and Kaoru started to take off Che's clothes, and so did Che, they did it until they were completely naked. Che putted his cold penis (A/N: ok, if u felt offended cuz i said 'penis' you shouldnt be reading dis.) on Kaoru's vagina, and they started to do 'it'. Kaoru was cumming really hard and having orgasms "Oh oh ohhh" she said, then Che noticed that something was wrong and stopped.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering. Because this sex is really hot."

"Then why you stopped?"

They did it again. And it felt wonderful.

They finished it, putted their clothes back on, and left the bathroom.

"Hey guys!" They ran into Manny Frida and the others. "Guess what? We just did it!"

"Did what?" Frida asked.

"Sex, durrr!" Che said.

"That's awesome!" They all exclamed.

"Yeah, I can't believe you ignored the fact he's dead." Jen said

"What???!!? You are a ZOMBIE???!!!? Why didn't you told me? Actually, why didn't ANYBODY told me???! Huh?!" Kaoru sounded upset. Everybody was looking at her with a look 'I can't believe you just fucked a zombie.'

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen to me!" Che replied almost crying

"Yeah, right!" Kaoru ran away crying. Not because she minded the fact she just had sex with an undead, she actually found it hot, wat bothered her was dat he didn't told her.

Kaoru went to the Miracle City volcano, she was there crying alone, she just wanted to be alone

"Che... Why didn't you told me? And... Why did I do this to you? I'm such a bitch... I love you."

"I love you too." he was there all the time listening, behind de volcano

"You... You...How did you found me?"

"Asked Janice. She's your BFF, right? Anyway, she told me you liked volcanos, so I looked for you there."

"Why? After the things I've said... They were terrible."

"It's ok. You were mad, and I respect it. I should've told you before."

"So you care about me..."

"Yeah."

Then he got close to her and kissed her passionately. Then he got close to her neck and then he bitted it.

Kaoru then, passed out on Che's arms.

About an hour later... Kaoru woke up in her house. She looked at her hands and they were blue and deadly. She looked at her tummy and it was big, fat and heavy, like if was a baby in there.

She yelled "Che!!!! What happened?!!!"

Che came out of nowhere and said "You are a zombie now!"

"But I liked being a human! Why did you do this to me???" she said.

"Because I love you! Our love can last forever now that we are both zombies!" Che replied

Kaoru was mad but then really happy so she got up and made out wit che.

It was really really hard to get up thought, because she was so fat. So after 10 minutes of making out, she asked why she was fat now too.

"That is what happens when you are pregnant." Che said.

"Oh my God! How did I get pregnant, thought!?" Kaoru said

"We fucked earlier remember?"

"Oh... oh my God that means it's your baby, right??"

"Yeah!!!"

"I am soo happy Che! I love you so much!"

Kaoru and Che then started to take off their clothes and humped each other on the bed.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" She said, she was orgasming and cumming so hard. "CHEEEEE"

"But wait!"

"What?"

"Isn't it dangerous to have sex when your pregnant?"  
"No, I don't think so."

"Oh. Ok."

Then they continued. It was so wonderful it seemed to last forever.

Later when they were done, Kaoru said "Hey. How should we name the baby?"

"I don't know. If it's a girl we should name her Kimino. If is a boy, we should name him... Emilio!"

"Ok!"

The other day Kaoru woke up all happy, because she was with Che lying on the same bed. They were happy togheter.

Che woke up, and whispered on her ear softly: "Kaoru..."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

"...Are you serious? I mean, Che, we barely know each other, plus, we're too young!"

"I'm 100 years old... and now so are you, because we're both zombies. Plus, we love each other don't we?"

"I know... but I don't know your parents."

"They're annoying anyway. I don't know your parents either... didn't they died?"

"..." A tear slipped from Kaoru's emerald green eyes, and rolled to her blue skin, the tear lighted up her face. Kaoru always cried whenever she remenbered of her parents.

Che holded her tight "It's ok. I have you now."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Che. I will marry you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~*~*~*1 MONTH AFTER*~*~*~

Kaoru and Che were living at Kaoru's new house. Kaoru's counsins gave her money to buy a place of her own, so she could live there with Che.

But something weird happened... the baby didn't kicked yet!

"I don't understand... we should see a doctor." Che said worried, Kaoru touched her belly.

They went to see a doctor downtown.

"That's odd... there is a baby in there... but it doesn't seem to move."

"Oh my God... did he died inside of me?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you'll have to abort."

"No! I won't, I'll wait 'til it's born."

~*~*~*8 MONTHS AFTER*~*~*~

Kaoru and Che were at the hospital. It was birth time.

Kaoru pushed really hard, and there it was. Their baby.

The doctors had it in their arms, and looked scared. "I think your baby is dead." They said.

"No, it's okay, because it's a zombie."

"Well, yeah. But it should be alive."

Kaoru and Che were dissapointed. They left the hospital, and Kaoru had the baby in her arms. It was a girl.

"Wait! I just remenbered that there is this zombie reviving font!"

"Oh my God, REALLY?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God, Che, I love you soooo much."

They kissed and went after the font. But they needed to be quick, because it only worked until Midnight, and it was 11:30 at night when they left the hospital.

"We'll never make it throught!"

"Don't worry, we can ask Manny for help!"

So they met Manny, Frida, Janice, Jen, Karen, Sergio and Diego.

"Hey Kaoru! Che! There has been some time!" Manny said

"Oh my God, you're a zombie now. AWESOME!" Frida said

"Yeah, that is awesome. Oh, whats that you're holding?" They all said togheter.

"Our baby. We need to get it to the reviving font, so it can live as a zombie."

"I know where it is!"

Manny turned into El Tigre, Frida into La Tigressa, Janice into La Super Fairy Tigra, Jen into The Cupid, Karen into Black Loba, and Diego and Sergio used their robots.

When they got to the zombie plaza, they've saw the font. It had green water on it. When Kaoru was about to deep her baby there, and Che was holding her, he remenbered:

"NOOO, this is our weakness!"

"WHAT?"

Before they could say anything, Manny pushed them to the font. And they fell on it, as they were destroyed. Manny fooled them, because it was the fountain that countained the zombie's weakness, and so the three zombies died.

"Well done, Manny." Frida said

"Yeah, I never liked Kaoru anyway... nor Che." Manny said

"Why?"

"She was too perfect, and she had the perfect boyfriend... that could of have been me."

"Yeah. I agree." They all said

And they've left.

The remains of Kaoru and Che where floating on the green water. And so was the baby's.

Kaoru and Che didn't make it, but... a little arm was moving. And touched the edge of the fountain. It was moving.

Their baby lived. And it will have it's revenge.

TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT FIC.


End file.
